Ralph liebt Lisa
Ralph liebt Lisa ist die 15. Episode der vierten Staffel. Ralph Wiggum erhält von Lisa eine Valentinskarte, da er sonst keine erhielt. Daraufhin verliebt sich Ralph in sie, sehr zu Lisas Missfallen. Zusammenfassung Zusammenfassung Die kleine Lisa Simpson hat neuerdings einen Verehrer – ihren Klassenkameraden Ralph Wiggum. Ralph ist der Sohn des Polizeichefs von Springfield. Doch anfangs verläuft die amouröse Angelegenheit sehr einseitig, denn Lisa ist nicht annähernd so begeistert von Ralph, wie dieser von ihr. Die Wende bringt dann jedoch eine Schulaufführung: Als Ralph George Washington spielt und dabei von anderen Mädchen Begeisterungsstürme erntet, besinnt sich Lisa eines Besseren. Auftretende Charaktere * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Snowball II * Abraham Jebediah Simpson * Selma Bouvier * Patty Bouvier * Ned Flanders * Maude Flanders * Rod Flanders * Todd Flanders * Janey Powell * Ralph Wiggum * Becky * Milhouse van Houten * Wendell Borton * Richard * Sherri Mackleberry * Terri Mackleberry * Dolph Starbeam * Jimbo Jones * Kearney Zzyzwicz * Rektor Skinner * Elizabeth Hoover * Küchenhilfe Doris * Hausmeister Willie * Krusty * Sideshow Mel * Sideshow Raheem * Itchy & Scratchy * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon * Chief Wiggum * Lou * Eddie * Jasper Beardley * Moe * Barney Gumble * Sarah Wiggum * Bill Clinton * Hillary Clinton * Robert Frost Running Gags *Homers "Juhu!" **Als Homer richtig errät, dass Valentinstag ist. **Als Rektor Skinner sagt, dass sich der Theaterabend dem Ende nähert. *Barts "Friss meine Shorts!" - Bart schreibt es auf eines der Zuckerherzen. *Skinners Vietnam-Erinnerungen *Eigentum von Ned Flanders *Homers "Neinn!" **Als Rektor Skinner sagt, dass das letzte Stück eine detaillierte Aufführung von George Washingtons Lebensgeschichte sei. Musik Der inoffizielle Song des Valentinstages ist der Monster Mash (1962) von Bobby „Boris“ Pickett. Ned singt seine Version des Liedes Da ya think I'm sexy? (1979), im Original von Rod Stewart, Maude zum Valentinstag vor. Krusty singt das Lied Break On Through (To the Other Side) (1967) von The Doors in einer Show aus dem Jahre 1973. Als die Vorstellung beginnt, ertönt das Lied Hail to the Chief (1828) von James Sanderson. Die Kinder singen „America the beautiful“ am Präsidententag. Anspielungen *I love Lucy: US-Titel *Apocalypse Now: Während Skinners Vietnam-Erinnerung auf einem Boot läuft der Soundtrack und ein Bild von Kuertz liegt auf dem Tisch. *Debbie does …: Es läuft ein Film dieser Reihe im Springfielder Pornokino. *Bill Clinton: Er ist Gast in Krustys Show. *Ayatollah Khomeini: Krusty erwähnt ihn. *Robert Frost: Er liest eines seiner Gedichte in einem von Krusty gezeigten Clip vor. *Terminator: Bart sagt bei der Schulaufführung: „Hasta la vista, Abie.“ Folgende Personen werden bei der Aufführung dargestellt (in Klammern die Darsteller): **Zachary Taylor (Todd Flanders) ** John Tyler (Rod Flanders) **Millard Fillmore (Richard) **Rutherford B. Hayes (Lewis Clark) **Abraham Lincoln (Milhouse van Houten) **John Wilkes Booth (Bart Simpson) ** George Washington (Ralph Wiggum) *Richard Nixon: Bart entblößt seinen Hintern und trägt darauf eine typische „Nixon-Nase“. Mit dem Zitat „Ich bin kein Arsch“ spielt er auf Nixons Rede an die Nation im November 1973 an, in der er behauptete, kein Gauner zu sein. *Mount Rushmore: Eine Nachbildung wird am Ende auf der Aufführung gezeigt. *Oral Roberts University: Homer klaut das Zertifikat von Ned Flanders. Sonstiges Obwohl es Mitte Februar ist und es, wie man in anderen Episoden erfährt, in Springfield im Winter kalt ist, liegt kein Schnee und alle laufen ohne Jacken herum. Dieser „Fehler“ wird in der Episode Romantik ist überall aufgegriffen und damit erklärt, dass es ein ungewöhnlich warmer Februartag gewesen sei. en:I Love Lisa es:I Love Lisa fr:J'aime Lisa pl:I Love Lisa pt:Lisa, meu amor Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4